Kingdom Kamping
by TwilightSoul
Summary: KH Casts decides to take holiday by camping however, not everything goes perfectly...Fourth Chapter is up and fith will be soon...Sorry for the lateness guys! Been working on sequel! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Kamping

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Damnit…where did I put my…HOLY &R$&#!

Cloud: "err could you stop cursing? May I remind you that this is a public story…"

Me: OH SHUT IT! YOU'D BE MAD IF SOMEONE TAKES YOU BANK CARD AND GOES ON A SHOPPING SPREE! I got a $500000 BILL HERE! does death glare at Selphie

Selphie: O.O" ahaha...hahaha...wanna pixie stick?

Everyone: O.O"

Kairi: Err...hehe...due to technical dificulties at the moment...

Selphie: EEEEEEEEEK! SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!

Me: Hey Sephiroth, where did you put that Masamune?

Sephiroth: whispers in a smeagol voice: NO! NO! NO! No-one touches us precious besides us! My precious...My very own precious...

Me: O...k then...I'll have to improvise grabs black materia )

Kairi: As I was saying...due to technical dificulties at the moment...

Selphie: I SAID I WAS SOR-drops out cold

Sephiroth theme song plays out of no where

Me: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eat my meteors you hyper-active sugar freak-gets K.O'd by Kairi

Kairi: FINALLY!

Roxas: That...was awkward...and weird?

Namine: Whats all of that racket- MY HOUSE! Grabs vodoo dolls

Everyone: O.O"

Roxas: This ain't gonna be a pretty scene

Namine: Exactly...smiles evily

Me: urrk...I feel like a mallet just hit-oh boy...

Disclaimer: Twilightsoul does not own or possess Kingdom Hearts Characters or anything in any ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one- The boring trip to hell

----------------------------------------

The KH cast decides to go on a camping trip but all doesn't go out as planned...Everything was fine...Sora, Kairi, Riky and Namine were listening to their music, Luxford, Xaldin and Cid were playing blackjack...Xemmnas was on his laptop hacking the pentagon while the rest of the crew were chatting away until...

"Are we there yet?" said Axel.

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE FOR THE 1 MILLIONTH TIME!" said a very angry Diz.

"Are we-"

Everyone: NO!

Axel slomped back into his seat. _I'm bored...hmm there's Vexen's ant jar...meybe things won't be so boring after all..._

"Hey Roxas. Dare ya to put this behind Demy's chair" said Sora handing Roxas of what seems to be a jar of angry fire ants.

"Challenge accepted. I'm bored half to death any ways" replied Roxas in a dull tone.

The two crept up behind Demyx and placed a jar of angry fire ants. "How did you get these any ways?" asked Roxas as they sat back and watched Demyx scratch.

"Vexen's experimental Jars" replied Axel cassually."I don't like where this is going" said Roxas sweating.

Demyx as usual was playing his sitar adgitating everyone but then he stopped for a second due to that he started to itch like crazy on his back. " AAHHHHH! MY BACK! IT BURNS!" exclaims Demyx as he started to do a half Irish half hokey pokey

sort of dance.

Everyone: SHUT UP DEMYX!

"Hey...has anyone seen my experimental Ant Jars? They're exetremely dangerous and can multiply in seconds" asked a Vexen while lifting up suitcases and

other assorted items on the bus looking for his jar."OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS! DEMYX!YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD IT THE ENTIRE TIME!"

The ants were multiplying by the dozen from back to the front of the bus. "Acck it itches-DAMN YOU DEMYX! DAMN YOU TO HELL AND BACK AGAIN!" Diz said in a voice which sounded like he was going to loose it sort of voice. He quickly pressed the "into nothingness vacumn" button which sucked all of the ants into nothing. "Everyone ok? Good" He started to march to a very frightened Demyx who by now had seem to soiled himself...

5 hours later...

_Urrk...no-one believes me...I'm hated...well least they didn't kill me...ah well...now wheres that sit-_

"Isn't this peaceful?" asked Marluxia pruning his vase of roses. "MMMPHMMPHPH!" said a muffled Demyx who was exetremely adgitated by the situation. "Not tryin that again" said Axel applying lotions to where the ants had bitten him on his arms. "Agreed" replied a bandaged Roxas. "Atleast opened the windows! IT STINKS IN HERE!" said a grumpy Sephiroth. " I don't want to waste the aircon! Sides it costs heaps just to change a car battery these days- and Axel! I SWEAR IF YOU ASK ME ARE WE THERE YET ONE MORE TIME! I'M GONNA TURN THIS BUS AROUND AND WE'LL ALL BE BACK IN CASTLE OBLIVION!GOT IT! Axel, testing his luck one more time..."Are we there yet?" "THAT IS IT!" snapped Diz "Hey We're there!" said Namine in a rather cheerful tone in the current situation with Diz leaving the wheel unattended while chasing Axel up and down the bus. "Hey who's controlling the bus" said Kairi looking left and right over and over again.

Everyone: O.O"

The bus suddenly took a halt jerking everyone around and sending one sleeping Sora right out of the screen, knocking over a 1000 year old Mournument that had been on the campsite since the beggining of the forest world. "Well...atleast we got there in one piece and whats that Demyx? No...you shouldn't have...alright...if you insist. Everyone, Demyx has just agreed to taking the lugage to our dorms for us" smirked Marluxia. "MMMMPHPMMMMMMPHPH!MPHPHP!" which probably means I swear I will have vengence one day! I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! Suddenly Demyx's Pie Lawers appeared out of nowhere and arrested Diz for improper usage

of power and for bieng in existence. " DEMYX! I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS! DIZ ALWAYS HASES HIS REVENGE!MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, where's Sora? I saw him-SORA!" Sora walking out of the mournument groaning.

"Owww...my head feels like a meteor just bashed it" Sephiroth, looking innocent hid his black materia behind his back. "REVENGE!" Suddenly a group of Sora Fan Girls appeared out of nowhere and started to attack Sephiroth. "AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH"

"You think we should help him?" asked Roxas. "Nah, his fan club should be here in 3..2...1" Suddenly a group of Sephiroth fan girls appeared out of nowhere. "EEEK! Our Holy divine God is in trouble! ATTACK!" "This is going to be a fight...Hey Xigbar...grab the popcorn..."

"Looks like this is going to be quite a fight! Ooooo thats one heck of an uppercut...Fan Girl number one is down for the count.." commentated Axel.

"MMMMMPHPPHMMMMHPPH!" which probably meany by Demyx "UNTIE ME ALREADY!". "Whats that Demyx? You want to dress up as a girl? If you insist..."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHH"which probably meant NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marluxia smirked evily as he takes out cam-corder. "This is going to make me a fortune on Ebay..."

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well thats it folks...for now...til next time...please R&R

Namine: Where are you...

Cloud: AH NUTS! SHE'S FOUND US!

Namine: There you are...I found a Dress for you...

Me: No..NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Kamping

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hi...and welcome to the second chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Hopefully...nothing of the sort from the last chapter would happen again.

Leon: You think we escaped from her for good?

Cloud: I hope so. I DON'T WANNA GO BACK INTO THAT FRILLY DRESS! Curls into a ball and sucks thumb

Sephiroth: One can only hope she doesn't find us...

Yuffie: Where are we any ways?

Me: Dunno

Kairi: EEEK!

EVERYONE: SHUT IT OR SHE'LL FIND US!

Cloud: Oh no...she's here! Screams like a little girl and faints

Sephiroth: Hehe...so the mighty cloud is afraid of a little girl...This could be useful...Taps Cam-Corder

Namine: There you guys are! You shouldn't hide in drain pipes! You'll dirty the dresses-

Me: Everyone for themeselves! RUN FOR IT!

Everyone: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHH! Tramples Cloud

Cloud: NO! NO! NOT THE FACE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Namine: Oh...it'll be more than the face...pulls out voodoo dolls

5 Minutes later...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine: Cloud would you like more tea?

Cloud: NO YOU BLONDE WANNABE UGLY WITCH! I WOULD NOT LIKE MORE TEA!

Namine: Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Temper Temper! Shapes voodoo head into a cube and slices of hair

Cloud: MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! T.T

Me: Well folks...we could be here for a while...or till that we find a effecent way of escaping...so...here goes the story...

Disclaimer: Twilightsoul does not own or possess Kingdom Hearts Characters or anything in any ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- 360 Total Mayhem at Kamp Kingdom

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MMMMMMMHPHPPHMMMHPPH!"

"You want a bonnet too?" alright here you go. Suddenly Xaldin and Saix walks into the room. "Hey guys now we got the luggage in and everything we havin a camp-HOLY COW WHAT IN PLANETS NAME!"

Mean while in prison...  
-------------------------

Diz was getting put on trail by the pie court which consisted of Demyx's Water clones and Pies of the sort.

"I TOLD YOU I DID NOT ABUSE MY POWERS AND KNOCKED OVER THAT DUMB STUPID STATUE! IT WAS DEMYX"S FAULT!"  
"Riiiiiight...and I'm Jerry Springer" said the pie judge. _This is stupid...A COURT FULL OF PIES AND DEMYX"S CLONES! I'll KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL.."_Defendant Diz, what do you have to say?" asked the pie judge. "Nothing" Diz smiled as he took out a few cooking tools from his left pocket and placing them on the table. "HE'S GOT A FORK AND A CUP! EVERYONE RUN FOR IT!"  
_Looks like I won;t be needing dinner tonight...MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIZ ALWAYS GETS HIS REVENGE!_

The Campsite-Central Lake  
---------------------------------

"Alright, my name is Tifa and I will be your guide and conselour for this camping trip"  
"The name's Axel. Got it memorized-  
"DAAAARKNESS IS THE HEARTS TRUE ESSCENCE!"  
Everyone: O.O"  
Suddenly a dart shot out of no-where and hit Ansem in the neck. "Sorry folks. We've been looking for this deranged person yesterday. He ain;t suppose to be released for anouther 150 years." said a hooded man.

Sora looking at the organization 13 members confused to the fact that there is only 9 of them. "Hey, there's only 10 members! Where the others?"  
"Hmm...good question...where are they?" said Vexen.

Meanwhile...

"Say cheese Demyx!"  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHMPHPH" which meant NOOO!I'LL NEVER SAY IT!  
Xaldin started to opened the door to the girls dorm."Better hurry, the girls will be back any minute now..." Suddenly a voice came out of Marluxia's Cell Phone.  
_"Marlux this is Saix, can't distract em any longer._ _You better hurry up or we're all done for. Over and out"_ "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHH-SLAM!

"Hehehehe...this should be funny" said Marluxia tapping his cam corder. "Where's Xaldin?"  
Demyx snickered as he watched Xaldin trying to find a way out. "DAMN YOU! YOU LOCKED THE DOOR-SHUT UP DEMYX!" yelled Xaldin as he kicked Demyx. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!" "Damnit-I SAID SHUT-UP!" Xaldin summoned his spears and pointed them at Demyx's neck. Suddenly his cell phone rang and played the chocobo song. "Hello?" "_Saix here. You got 3 secs-too late. They're here get out of there! Out and Over"_

"Hey Namine, help me out with this luggage. It's killing my back" said Kairi as she lifted her 25 tonne suit case.  
"What did you out in there?" said Namine struggling. "You'll see- XALDIN AND DEMYX!"  
_We're done for now... ah well...atleast Demyx suffered..._

_"_This is humiliating" muttered Xaldin as he was preparing tea for the girls. "Speak for your self! I CAN'T GET RID OF THESE CURLY GOLDEN HAIR THINGIES!" said Marluxia. "Funny, it goes perfectly with your pink scythe and the way you dance and prance around your room" snickered Demyx. "I swear Demyx...if the word gets out Xigbar's going to have your head as a hunting trophy" threatened Marluxia."So Xigbar is your fionce now?"snickered Xaldin. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!I'LL-"Oooohhhhh boys! Is the tea ready yet?" asked Namine.

Boys: No your royal pain the backside!

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" exclaimed Kairi. "One who is a butler should not insult one's master" said Namine as she pulled out a shock remote for the SHOCKEROONY 2000.

Boys: NO! NOT THAT!

"WAIT! DON'T SHOCK ME!" exclaimed Demyx. "Give us a reason not to" said Selphie in a sugar addict kind of way.

10 Minutes later...

The girls were laughing until they cried. "Oh geez, I'm sore all over from laughing" said Namine. "This would make a fortune on E-Bay!" suggested Kairi.  
"Demyx, since you gave us entertainment you're free to go. Xaldin you too."

Demyx and Xaldin: YAY!

"YOU TRAITOR XALDIN! DEMYX! You're a dead man! AS SOON AS I GET OUTTA HERE I'M SENDING XIGBAR ONTO YOU!" screamed a very derranged and angry Marluxia. "So you admit Xigbar is your fionce?" snickked Demyx. "WHAAA-NO-WAY! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING THAT HE GAVE ME ROSES-" "Thanks for the evidence Marluxia" smirked Xaldin."C'mon, lets upload this baby onto E-Bay."

"AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"  
"Marluxia, you break your voice and you know voices are incredibly important on dates" said Namine pulling out a hair cutting kit. "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A GENDER IMPOSTER! YOU UGLY BLONDE WUTCH!" Marluxia's insults were paused by an electrical current which K.Oed him instantly. "I must say I packed quite a few handy things" said Kairi. "Now...where did I put that plastic suggery kit..."

_Mean While..._

"OVER HERE! GET OVER HERE!" yelled a pie. A bullet suddenly hit it in it's track. "MOMMA! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT" yelled the pie as he collapsed.  
This is a dark dark day for pies all around the world...

To be Continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: You sure she won't find us here?

Sephiroth: Positive.

Cloud: Someone letted out a ripper!

Everyone: O.O" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEk!

Namine: there you are! you shouldn't hide in card board boxes! you crushed the flowers

Me: Here we go again-OWWW! " suddenly wakes up from nightmare

Roxas: WAKE UP! OR WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY LAND WITHOUT YOU!

Me: Alright! AlrighT! Yeesh...ya don't need to hit me with the pillow

Namine: Whats going on?

Boys: Nothing!

Sephiroth: Anyone had a vision of Namine getting us for wrecking her house?

Cloud: Yeah I did

Me: I knew suggesting that voodoo book was a bad idea..HOLY $&(&$(&$#$(Y! TAKE A LOOK AT MY BILL! 5000000 Munny on PIXIE STIXS!

Everyone: O.O"

Moogle:pops out of no-where Kupoppop! Please R&R! Kupo! Where's my Kupo nut!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hiya folks! Welcome to chapter 3 where-

Selphie: I LIKE TRAINS! TRAINS! TRAINS! TRAINS! TRAI- BOOOONK!

Me: That should keep her out for a while.

Sora: We better hide that pixie stixs stash of hers before she wakes.

Roxas: Axel your cue

Axel :incinerates stash

Everyone: O.O"

Cloud: AXEL YOU CRAZY MANIATIC PYRO HEAD! YOU KNOW HOW EVIL SHE GETS WHEN SHE FINDS HER CANDY ETERNALLY MISSING! REMEMBER LAST TIME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flash Back: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HERE COMES THE AEROPLANE! _

_CLoud: NO! NO! NOOOOOO! Eats mouth full of manure_

_Selphie: Now...will you tell me where you stashed the loot or not?_

_Me: NEVER!_

_Selphie: I tried to be reasonable takes out dead rat_

_Boys: O.O"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel: It's just candy...got it memorized?

Reno: twitches eye THATS IT RED HAIR COPY CAT BOY WANNABE! YOU DIE NOW!

Axel & Reno: Gets into a brawl

Namine: Boys are so immature...

Kairi: I'd have to agree

Ollette: They could have just buried it- What in Twilights name ARE THEY DOING!

Sephiroth: Hold her still damnit! HOW CAN I FIT HER INTO THE STRAIGHT JACKET IF YOU DON'T?

Me: AH SHUT UP AND WORK BEFORE SHE'S AWAKE!

Ansem: Seems "GOOGOO GAGA" like I'm the only one who's "SO EVIL! MUWAHAHAHA" sane "DARKNESS!" around here so I'll do the disclaimer

Metal Clinic guy 1#: HEY GRAB ANSEM!

Axel: Insinerates Sephiroths Hair by accident

Everyone: O.O"

Sephiroth: THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE DROVEN THE LAST OF PATIENCE! PREPARE TO DIE! Pulls out black materia METE-DONK!

Selphie: Where's my stash?

Me: oh boy...everyone get your mouth washes- NOW!

Ansem: AH NUTS! YOU DARE TO ATTACK YOUR OWN FATHER!

Metal Clinic guy 1#: YOU KILLED HIM YOU LOW LIFE!

Ansem: No...I am...your father...

Mental Clinic guy 1#: No...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Disclaimer: Twilight Soul does not own any character DARKNESS!or objects which relate to the character in any ways

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- The attack of the fan Girls, a very confused Marluxia and a spell gone horrilbly wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Marluxia awoken finally in the surgery room. _Urrk where's the mirror- _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Mean while...On the field of dead Pies...

----------------------------------------------------------

A thousand bullets were flying in the air. Thousands of pies lay motionless and moaning in agonizing pain. It was a dark dark day for pie civilization everywhere. Pie fillings were scattered all over the fields... There on a rock stood a very happy Diz.

"Let me free now so I can prove the real truth?" said Diz triamphetly with his army of fan girls.

Fan Girl Army: ALL HAIL OUR MIGHTY GOD DIZ! Bows

"You...win..." said the judge pie. "How ever...these are no fan girls...they are...fan gender imposters" laughed the pie evily.

"YOU LIE! IT'S NOT TRUE! NOTHING YOU SAY IS TRUE!" yelled a denial Diz. Suddenly a gorrilla girl walked past him covered in hair and stank like the sweat of a man miner on a hot day. " Hello darling!" she said in a very raspy man voice. 'You were saying?" laughed the pie. "No...it is true! I've GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Fan Girl (Gender Imposter): GET HIM! HE"S ESCAPING! Rings Alarm

_I knew these girls were to good to be true...I want my mommy! MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

Back at Kamp Kingdom...

"Hey...whats this? This is actually Marluxia's Diar-" "READ ONE PAGE AND I SHALL CUT YOUR HANDS OFF!" said a very derrange Marluxia who's now looking like Liv Tyler. "Ooooooo...wait til we tell Selphie about this! It has Selphie written back and front of it" snickered Namine. "Ooooooooooooh Selp-""I'll pay you 500000 munny if you don;t tell her along with one month's ice cream tokens. I'll also do your h/w for a year but please don't tell her!" said Marluxia hastely. "Hmm...no deal unless you tell us about you and Xigbar" smirked Namine.

Boys Dorm

-------------------

"Hey Roxas, I dare ya summon that evil santa dude" Axel said while trying to beat up Demyx for drenching him into ice cold water.

"I dunno. We need a human sacrafice first" said Roxas reading the book of demonology. "I might know who" smirked Xaldin darkly pointing to the girls room. " HEY IS THAT LIV TYLER!" exclaimed an excited Demyx. " YOU MORON-" before Riku could tell Demyx off he was already gone half way to the girls dorm. "Yoo zink ve should tellz im?" ask a very confused Vexen. "Nah. This will make good money on ebay" smirked Axel tapping the cam corder.

Girls Dorm:

----------------

"So you just asked Xigbar for girl advice?" said Namine symphetically. "Yup. I asked him where to get nice roses so-" suddenly Marluxia was knocked over a very energetic Demyx who was now in love with the person who is his enemy that looks like Liv Tyler. "OMG! OMG! OMG! I LOVE YOUR MOVIES! Can I have your autograph? WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!(PLEASE SAY YES)." " HIT THE SPELL ROXAS!" yelled Axel. "Invovete pohentious carnata!" yelled Roxas throwing eyes of newts into the air. Suddenly a green light grew and Marluxia was backed to normal except he now had elven ears. Suddenly Saix walked in. His eyes twitched at the fact that Marluxia was a dark elf. "YOU ARE NO ELF FROM RIVENDELL! YOU ARE AN ELF OF MORDOR! DIE FEINDISH BEAST!" Saix raised his claymore ready to strike when all of a sudden a red lightning bolt struck the ground leaving behind the evil derranged santa. " HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO DEMYX , MARLUXIA AND SAIX! NOW YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" the evil santa had summon a giagantic 60 foot long axe and started to chase th three into the woods. "Wait! Wait! PEPERIMOS PERHETIAS MORROCIA!" yelled Roxas. Suddenly the evil santa turned into a million fan girls yelling " WE LOVE YOU SAIX, MARXY AND DEMYX!". "EEEEEEEEEEEEK! FAN GIRLS!" shreiked Marluxia in a girly voice. "So...shall we pretend nothong of this sort happened today?" suggested. "Agreed" said everyone.

"HEY I KNOW! LETS GO FOR A CAMPFIRE" suggested Axel.

Mean while...in the middle of no-where-public libary

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Phew...I've escaped at last...When I get my hands on Demyx...I'm gonna-_"Oh Diiiz. Where are you?" said a voice that sounded like a gender confused voice.

_OH GOD NO! "_Hey QUIT SHOVIN DIZ!" said Demyx. " You..." said Diz darkly with his eye twitching from rage. "Hehehehe...I found you" said a voice from above.

"OH GOD IT IS REALLY HIM! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

To be continued

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the late update due to I had alot of things to do. To make up for the lateness, I will be making anouther 2 chapters to post on the site during this week or early next week.

Selphie: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL THE G FORCE OF DOOM

Me: YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! WITHOUT SUGAR YOU'RE POWERLESS!

Selphie: We'll see about that-

Random Mental Clinic guy #2: HEY! THATS THE MOST WANTED PATIENT! GRAB HER!

Selphie: HISS!

10 mins later...

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGH! I WANNA PUKE!

Selphie: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Author's Note

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

To the readers of Kingdom Kamping,

Not long ago I have said that I will be making 2 extra chapters. Well I have a few issues raised up at the moment stoping me from making those chapters aka homework and that. I apologize sincerely for this inconvinience, how ever, if I should have everything done...maybe I will be able to write them within at the end of this week. Until then please accept my most humblest apologies for any inconvinience this has caused you.

Sincerely, TwilightSoul.

P.S.

If you are wondering why this is fommatted properly the reason is cause I found the edit tool. YAY! No more mistakes.

Preview  
--------------------------

In the next chapters things will get really out of hand with a homocidal Bunny chasing after Axel and the fangirls who is chasing the others gets turned into fan gender confused, homocidal, half breeds of gorrilas crossed with the creatures from Alien. Will the crew from Kingdom Hearts survive the camp from hell? Will the author survive Selphie's torture but most importantly-

-------------------------

Selphie: Here comes the aeroplane.

Sephiroth: THERE IS NO WAY AM I PUTTING THAT ALIEN GOOP INTO MY MOUTH-

Selphie: shoves into Seph's mouth

Sephiroth: Vomits

Selphie: Who's next?

Me: SHUT UP YOUS TWO-

Selphie: Shoves into mouth

Me: vomits


	5. Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hello, and welcome to chapter 4 of the story. Please feel free to critocize any editing errors I have made...stupid edditing tool-

Cloud: Keep it down willya? She's right behind the corner.

Sephiroth: o.o" curles into a ball and sucks thumb

Demyx: Hey has anyone seen Spiky?

Xigbar: Yeah...I ate him...he was quite tasty!

Demyx: WHAA! NOOO! SPIKY!T.T

Larxene: Shut it! YOU BLEW OUR COVER YOU MORON!

Zexion: Idiots...

Namine: Oww...a hedgehog just poked me 

Demyx: SPIKY!THERE YOU ARE! -Cuddles Spiky the hedgehog-

Selphie:Yum Yum! Looky at what I have here!

Everyone: O.O"

Disclaimer Moogle: TwilightSoul does not own any of what is been written here! KUPO! There's my kupo nut!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Is this the end for the KH Cast?

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! IT IS HIM! THE SUPERIOR!" yelled the frightened nobodies. "Give me a kiss Saix" said the superior mushing his lips together causing Saix to scream like a sissy and run down the aisle of no return at about 100x the speed of light having the superior chasing after him at 7 times the speed that he was travelling.

Suddenly the Michael Jackson song called Beat it! played out of no-where with heaps of homocidal gender confused fangirls rampaging down the slopes of the desert.

"Hey cool! Chocobos!"

"I don;t think their chocobos Roxas" Zexion's eyes widening with fear. Since Zexion was gifted with a strong sense of smell, he could smell anything from chocobos to last week's dinner. In this case, chocobos would cause his allergies to act up but it didn't. The scent somewhat consisted of sweat, male and female hormones mixed together and a large mob of rabid people who haven't showered for about 7 years due to the fear of water. The scent was lethal due to the ammonia that had built up due to them wetting their pants all the time. Due to fear Zexion made a chocobo haaaarp noise and took off after a milli-second he had picked up the scent.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Roxas

"I dunno...but it's best that we start running for our lives" Axel said backing away slowly. "However, we need a volunteer to stay behind to ensure our escape...?  
Everyone suddenly looked at Riku with an evil smirk. "Uhh...Why is everyone looking at me like that? You guys are starting to creep me out..."

5 Mins Later...

-------------------------

"Farewell Sephiroth's Son! Your sacrifice will not be in vain!" yelled Axel from a far distance.

"I HATE YOU ALL!YOU ALL ARE DEAD WHEN MY DAD FINDS OUT!" yelled Riku as he struggled to untagle himself from the ropes which had bounded his arm to.

"That's where you're wrong son" Sephiroth appearing out of no-where.

"FATHER!"

"You know something? I'm not meant to be a good father and besides, I never liked a gay son" smiled Sephiroth evily.

"Who the hell is this nutcase?" observed Luxord. "Beats me, must be one of the superior's friend or a random phsyco." replied Axel with a somewhat bizzare expression on his face.

Anouther 5 minutes later...

-----------------------------------------

The rabid fan beasties ( obviously they ain't human) were closing in on the two whom the members of Organization had tied up which now were exetremely bloodthirsty and derranged like Namine's english teacher Ms Bulma ( you have no-idea how crazy this teacher gets e.g. grabbing a vodka bottle and got drunk while teaching my class P.E.). They were a mile within their destination. The remaining members had found a gummi ship for the size of a toddler that obviously appeared out of no-where. They had boarded and were about to take off only to find out that there was no fuel left...The fan beasties got closer...and closer...

Meanwhile at the campsite...

------------------------------------------

"I love flowers! They're so prettyful and smell so nice-" suddenly Marluxia's flower dance was interupted by Zexion crashing into him, sending him through a tree at 100Miles p/hour.

"ZEXION! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" yelled Marluxia. "Rabid...fan...beasties...after us all..." puffed Zexion.

"Did they look pretty disgusting?" asked Roxas with curiosity."WHAT DO YOU THINK?THEY'RE BARELY HUMAN FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" snapped the emo.

"Wheew! You needa breath mint. Any ways, I think it was those ugly chimpazee/gorrilaish creatures I saw rampaging through the forest-THE FOREST?"

Suddenly the 3 of the organization members came burstin through a hole that appeared in the mysterious wall that appeared out of no-where.

"What Chaos have you brought us this time?" asked Roxas.

"Don't ask. Just pack your bags, get on the bus and drive like you never driven before" puffed Zexion.

Suddenly the rest of the organization members popped out of no-where landing on the bus and obliterating it to little insunificant tiny bits. Suddenly a puddle left by the rain started to ripple. There were several loud thuds in the ground which sounded like a group of chocobos storming through a desert valley.

"IT'S THE FAN BEASTIES...IT'S A DINOSAUR...WAIT A SECOND...THATS SAIX AND THE SUPERIOR!" screamed Demyx.

"C'mon SAIXY WAIXY! JUST ONE LITTLE KISHY!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ME YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! THE SUPERIOR HAS FINALLY LOST THE PLOT!" screamed Saix.

Everyone suddenly looked at Namine with a bizzare face.

Namine blinked. "What?Oh riiight the spell that Kairi dared me to cast on Xemnas. Well it's gonna last for atleast a week because I'm out of mystery goo" Namine said while showing the smiling sweaty face.

Suddenly the ground shooked violently and out of no-where was Sephiroth and Riku, Father and Son tied to a wooden pole running for their dear lives. After them were a mob of savage fan beasties who were chasing after them, their stench wilting away every single living plant that surrounded or was in the forest.

"SORA! HEEELP PLEASE!"

Sora smiled coldly and took a photo with his paupu fruit like digital camera. This was his kodak moment. "Hmm...I dunno...after you insulted my hair, took my choclate bar and ripped up my Mr Fluffy (Which was his beloved teddy bear) and finally locked me inside the closet full of heartless...uyyyeeeno!"

"I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE FOR A YEAR? EVEN DO YOUR HOMEWORK JUST PLEASE HELP ME! I'LL EVEN STOP INSLUTING THAT YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A BIRDS NEST!"

"No Need. I help ya ol buddy!"

_You just payed me back with that video I got of you pretending to be Britney Spears and singing "Oops I did it again". I am so going to show everyone this. It might even make a few thousand munny on Ebay to the fan girls..._

"THANKS! NOW PLEASE UNTIE THESE ROPES!"

Suddenly a Bus dropped out of no-wherelanding on the ropes with the edge and setting them free.

"Hmm...that was random...Not possible though-

"GET ON ALREADY VEXEN!" yelled everyone.

"GEAR IT DIZ!"

The Bus went a thousand times the speed of light. They had almost escape until they found a fan beastie on the bus...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selphie: Here comes the aeroplane.

Sephiroth: THERE IS NO WAY AM I PUTTING THAT ALIEN GOOP INTO MY MOUTH-

Selphie: -shoves into Seph's mouth-

Sephiroth: Vomits

Selphie: Who's next?

Me: SHUT UP YOUS TWO-

Selphie: -Shoves into mouth-

Me: -vomits- THE END! -Vomits again-


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome to the last chapter of this story...or is it?

Kairi: Stop confusing the readers

Roxas???ouy era erehw?eniman

Kairi: YOU TOO!

Riku: I hate you...I HATE YOU SO MUCH! thanks to you we're now living in the Sahara desert eating cactus and drinking cactus water!

Xemnas: GIVE A KISH SAIX!

Saix: (SHRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL)

Selphie: Oh...my head...what happene- (Gets whacked out cold again)

Sephiroth: Quick grab the pole and some rope!

Namine: Make sure you tie it tightly this time

10 minutes later...

---------------------------

Marluxia: I feel so prettty- SELPHIE! DON'T WORRY MY DEAR! I'LL SAVE YOU! (Cuts rope and other equipment chaining Selphie down)

Everyone: O.O"

Me: Did I saw what I thinks I justs saws?

Laexaus: AHHHHH! IT'S ZE END OF ZE VORLD!

Axel: FIND A HAPPY PLACE!FIND A HAPPY PLACE!FIND A HAPPY PLACE!FIND A HAPPY PLACE!FIND A HAPPY PLACE!FIND A HAPPY PLACE!

Saix: (Hides inside Cardboard Box that appears out of nowhere)

Sephiroth: Get me some asprin and a frying pan

Me: Why ya need those?

Sephiroth: (Grabs Items and knocks himself outcold)

Xemnas: JUST ONE KISHY!

Saix: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!(Runs in cardboard box)

Selphie: Where's that stash? (Puts on evil glare)

Ansem: JOIN THE DARKSIDE Auron! IT IS YOUR DESTINY! TOGHETHER WE SHALL RULE THIS UNIVERSE!

Auron: NEVER! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!

Me: Those twos got em not us!

Selphie: (Chases the two crazy people down the desert dunes)

Disclaimer: Twilightsoul does not own these characters in any ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- The end or the new beggining of something disturbing?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EVERYONE HOLD ON! I'M GOING TO PRESS THIS BUTTON WHICH WILL WARP US ALL TO WHERE I DUNNO BUT ATLEAST IT DOES NOT WARP FAN BEASTIES !" yelled Diz. He pressed the button. Suddenly a hole appeared out of no-where and sucked them all up and chucked them onto a bliztball field.

Wakka rubbed the giant lump which was on the back of his head. "Man. you could atleast picked a better spot to land ya? You landed in the middle of the game ya know?"

"HEY IT'S MY ISLAND! YAY! NOW I CAN GO TO MY SECRET CAVE AND DRAW NASTY PICTURES OF KAIRI-I MEAN RIKU!" Sora said while running towards the cave like a kid who detected sugary sweets nearby as Kairi did evil eyes at him.

"Sooooo...wanna camp out tonite?" asked Riku.

"Sorry, but I'm grounded for hijacking the ship" Roxas muttered.

The rest muttered and shook their heads.

That night...

-----------------

Roxas was walking home away from the campsite, kicking cans around until suddenly he found an old magic shop so out of curiousity he decided to walk in.

_Man this place is sure creepy hey! Cool! Black Magic Book!_ _Hmm...this is written in some language...hey cool...how to ressurect the purple monstrocity!_

"PEHESANOVA! PERSENTIOUSA! LIVASTAGIAS BARNIEOS!" Yelled Elmo. "What are you doing?" said a voice behind Roxas causing him to drop the book.

Roxas sighed "Oh thank goodness, it's only you ViVi" Vivi Picked up the book. "YOU DIDN'T RESSURECT Barnie DID YOU!"

"Umm...err...Maybe out of curiosity?"

Meanwhile in the cave...

-----------------------------------

Suddenly out of no-where a purple hand popped out of no-where...

I HATE YOU! YOU HATE ME! BARNEY'S BACK AND HE"S NOT HAPPY...

To be continued...?

NEXT TIME PREVIEW!

-------------------------------------

"Hey Superior you're finally awake!"

"Shut up and get me a bottle of asprin and some sleeping tablets"

"Ok Ok Ok! You don't need to blow a fuse..."

_Man...where can I find a medication at this hour? Ahh well I- What was that? Who's THERE!_

I love you...You love me...Join our happy family...look into my eyes and lose your little mind...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Finally things are back to normal again...

Riku: Uhh...did you just hear the barney theme song?

Me: Umm yeah...EVERYONE INTO THE BOMB SHELTER!

Barney: (in barney theme song rhymth) Where are you? You can't hide? Barney's here to cut your throat...


	7. Author's Special Note

For those who read this:

This is the end of Kingdom Kamping. All goo things must come to an end. Or does it? I have made a sequel to Kingdom Kamping called Bad Dreams Do Come True. It is full of horror and humor. The horror however, is exetremely horrific. Read if you dare! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Namine: What are you doing?

Me: Telling the viewers now shush!

Namine: The others told me to tell you to barracade the doors and windows.

Me: Why?

Namine: Dunno...

Mysterious voice: I hate you...You hate me...

Me & Namine: O.O" RUN!


End file.
